


evan gets hiGH

by paintngoldtrash



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Getting high, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, connor's still alive, drugggssss, evan getting high, just weed, no feet apart because they are gay, they're friends - Freeform, two bros chillin in a treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintngoldtrash/pseuds/paintngoldtrash
Summary: Evan finished coughing. “What’s it supposed to feel like?”“It depends on each person, really. Some people actually never feel anything- don’t worry about that though. A lot of people don’t feel anything until their second or third try, so if you want, we can try later. If not, that’s fine too. For me, it makes my head feel like it’s floating above me, somewhere, and my legs and arms feel heavy- it’s almost like, when you have a head cold? But it’s better, obviously, much better. It’s easier to smile, too.”





	evan gets hiGH

_ Evan fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket, tugging on the bottom of it awkwardly. “Hey uh, so what's weed like?”  _

 

_ “What?” Connor looked up at him, a faint smile on his face.  _

 

_ “Well, you know, you don't have to tell me or anything I just, I was just curious, it's fine, I-”  _

 

_ “Hey, Evan, chill. It's okay, I promise.” Connor stood up, resting his hands on Evan’s shoulders to steady him. “Do you want to try some?”  _

 

_ “Um, uh, yeah, kind of.” _

 

_ “You sure?” Evan nodded vigorously, blushing. “Okay. I’ll get some, okay?” Evan nodded again.  _

 

And that was how Evan ended up here- sitting in his childhood treehouse, Connor on his left with a packed bowl in one hand and a lighter in the other. “So, you go like this,” Connor brought the bowl to his lips, “and hold this here with your thumb,” he motioned to the hole at the on the side of the bowl, “and light. Then, you breath in. Lift your thumb off the hole as you finish breathing in. Easy enough, huh?” Evan nodded, licking his lips. “Do you want the first hit, or-” 

 

“Can you- can you have the first… Hit? So I can um, watch?” 

 

“Sure, sure,” Connor nodded, bringing the bowl to his lips and lighting, watching Evan watch him. When Connor finished, he paused and then breathed the smoke out, smiling at Evan. “Your first time, you'll probably cough a lot. It can feel rough on your throat, but you get used to it, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Evan nodded and licked his lips again, taking the bowl in his hands. “Can you- can you light it for me?” 

 

Connor smiled, “Of course.” Evan brought the bowl to his lips, adjusting his thumb to cover the hole on the side of the bowl. Connor lit it, and then said, “Okay, suck in  _ now.” _ Evan did; it hurt his throat, but he also felt accomplished, in a strange way. After a moment, he pulled the bowl away from his mouth, and Connor smiled at him. “How do you feel?” 

 

“I need a drink,” Evan croaked out, and Connor passed him the gatorade he’d brought; Evan took a large swig, swallowed, and then took two, smaller drinks, smiling as Connor laughed at him. Evan blushed, and Connor reached out to rub the small of Evan’s back. 

 

After Evan was done coughing, Connor asked, “Feel anything yet?” 

 

Evan shrugged. “What’s it supposed to feel like?”

 

“It depends on each person, really. Some people actually never feel anything- don’t worry about that though. A lot of people don’t feel anything until their second or third try, so if you want, we can try later. If not, that’s fine too. For me, it makes my head feel like it’s floating above me, somewhere, and my legs and arms feel heavy- it’s almost like, when you have a head cold? But it’s better, obviously, much better. It’s easier to smile, too.” 

 

“Okay,” Evan nodded, leaning his head on Connor’s shoulder. He look another drink of the gatorade. “My mouth is really dry.”

 

“Yeah, that’ll happen. It’s called cottonmouth. Your eyes can get dry too, don’t worry. Sometimes you feel sleepy, like, your eyes do, but that’s mainly because they’re dry.”

 

“Okay.” They sat like that for a few silent minutes, staring out at the trees and shrubbery around them, their feets dangling off the edge of the treehouse. “I built this with my father, you know. Before he left. It was one of the last things we did together. I’m not sure if I’ve told you.” 

 

“I don’t think you have.” Connor pulled his arm away from Evan’s torso and poked around in the bowl for a few seconds, before banging it on the side of the wood to dump it out. “Do you want another hit, or do you want to go in?” 

 

“I’m cool with another hit.” 

 

“Okay,” Connor laughed slightly, pulling out the weed and packing the bowl again. “You can take the first hit this time. Do you want me to light it again?”

 

Evan swallowed, taking the bowl from Connor. “Uh, yes please?”

 

“Okay.” Evan brought it to his lips and Connor lit it again; it was easier for Evan this time, and he held it to his lips for a second longer before pulling it away and sputtering, coughing as smoke came out of his mouth. Connor passed him the gatorade, and he took two large gulps. 

 

“It’ll get better,” Connor said nonchalantly, though a worried look in his eyes disobeyed his voice. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I think. Just… Just wasn’t expecting that, is all.”

 

“You never are your first time. You’ll be fine.” Connor look the bowl and lit it expertly, taking a long drag in before pulling the bowl away and blowing the smoke into Evan’s face in small ringlets. 

 

“Stop!” Evan laughed, waving away the smoke with his hand. 

 

“Make me,” Connor smirked, and Evan rolled his eyes. 

 

“I hate you. I know you want me to kiss you. So you know what? I won’t give you the satisfaction, until you stop.” 

 

“Well, I’m all out of smoke, so…” 

 

“I hate you,” Evan rolled his eyes, a small, languid smile forming on his lips as he pushed Connor onto his back, kissing him slowly. 

 

“Yeah, I bet you hate me  _ so  _ much,” Connor tormented when Evan pulled away. 

 

“Shut up,” Evan kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos/comments appreciated !!!! :)


End file.
